Apprends avec moi
by Hahn tah Yhel
Summary: Que peut faire un soldat lorsque la guerre est finie et qu'il se retrouve seul ? Seul ? Peut être pas, la vie réserve parfois des surprises imprévues. Heero va en faire l'expérience.


Disclaimer : Les personnages de Gundam Wing ne sont pas à moi, ils appartiennent à leurs créateurs et exploitants japonais ou autres dont je ne fais pas légalement partie. Que celui ou celle qui ne les a jamais utilisés me lance la première review de protestation à ce sujet.

Genre : Euh, en fait je n'en sais rien. A vous de juger.

* * *

**Apprends avec moi**

___AC 197, 17 août_

_Quelque part sur Terre_

L'adolescent que beaucoup connaissent sous le nom de code d'Heero Yuy est nerveux.

Son corps mince, solide, finement musclé mais d'une finesse et d'une beauté étrange frissonne par moment malgré la chaleur de cet après midi d'été.

Ses yeux bleu foncé sont emplis d'une étrange angoisse, ses cheveux bruns plus en désordre que jamais tant il y a passé sa main depuis le matin.

Un sac est posé sur le sol à côté de lui.

Il semble attendre quelque chose ou quelqu'un.

Il se tient seul devant la maison désormais vide qui leur a servi de dernière planque.

Les autres pilotes sont partis depuis des heures mais lui n'arrive pas à se décider.

Partir, s'éloigner de cette maison, c'est tourner la page, renoncer à tant de choses...

La guerre est finie, bien finie, les gundams sont détruits, OZ définitivement une organisation dissoute, tout comme toutes celles qui ont tenté de prendre la relève.

Mais sans guerre, qui a encore besoin de lui ?

Il est un soldat...

Il n'a connu que la guerre, d'aussi loin qu'il se souvienne.

Contrairement à Trowa Barton, il n'a pas de cirque où se réfugier, pas de Catherine Bloom pour lui servir de grande sœur.

Contrairement à Wufei Chang il n'a pas de place toute trouvée au sein des preventers.

Contrairement à Quatre Raberba Winner il n'a pas d'empire à diriger ni de famille ou de groupe de solides gaillards prêts à tout pour lui.

Même Duo Maxwell a quelqu'un vers qui se tourner en la personne d'Hilde Schbeiker.

Et lui qui a il ?

Il se secoue en voyant approcher une silhouette féminine habillée avec élégance.

Retrouve à la contempler ce qui se rapproche le plus de l'espoir et s'efforce de sourire.

De lui sourire.

Il l'a elle.

Réléna Darlian Peacecraft, la jeune fille qui l'aime, qui croit en lui.

Elle vient le chercher.

Cette fois il va la suivre.

Il le peut maintenant que la guerre avait pris fin.

Plus rien ne s'oppose à leur amour.

Réléna le rejoint, fixant le sol, visiblement mal à l'aise.

L'adolescent brun face à elle cesse de sourire.

Quelque chose ne va pas.

D'ordinaire elle le regarde, son regard empli d'amour et d'admiration.

Mais pas cette fois.

Pourquoi ?

A il fait quelque chose qui ait pu lui déplaire ?

Il a peur de poser des questions.

Il doit savoir.

Il ne le veut pas.

Il veut qu'elle redevienne la jeune fille amoureuse de ces deux dernières années, qu'elle le regarde encore en souriant, qu'elle noue ses bras autour de son cou pour l'embrasser.

Il veut sentir ses lèvres sur les siennes, ce baiser qui pour lui signifie que quelqu'un tient à lui.

Qu'il n'est pas seul.

Oui... il ne veut pas qu'elle aussi l'abandonne.

Il ne veut pas rester seul.

Mais il ne peut rien faire sinon écouter et entendre.

Réléna s'éclaircit la gorge et se décide enfin à lui parler.

- Je... je suis navrée... Heero... je voudrais que les choses soient différentes... mais je ne peux pas... je ne peux pas lier mon destin à celui d'un terroriste.

Terroriste.

Le mot est tombé comme une sentence de mort.

Il n'est plus un héros pour elle.

Seulement un ancien soldat, un rebelle ayant commis des actes impardonnables.

Il reste silencieux et immobile tandis qu'elle caresse une dernière fois sa joue avant de le quitter.

- Je suis désolée. murmure t'elle encore en s'éloignant.

Elle ne se retourne pas une seule fois en regagnant sa voiture, elle ne tourne pas les yeux vers la maison tandis que le véhicule démarre et s'en va.

Elle ne veut pas voir encore cette silhouette solitaire.

Elle sait qu'elle a eu tort de lui faire espérer quelque chose pendant toutes ces années, mais elle se dit qu'elle a l'excuse de l'âge.

Elle était si jeune, si innocente lorsqu'elle l'a rencontré...

Elle ne pouvait pas savoir.

Heureusement, son entourage l'a raisonnée avant qu'il ne soit trop tard et qu'elle ne se lie à lui aux yeux du monde.

Elle sait que bientôt on lui présentera d'autres jeunes gens très bien, qu'elle le gardera comme un joli souvenir dans un coin de sa mémoire, un souvenir d'une erreur de jeunesse.

Elle ne veut pas penser à ce qu'il peut ressentir.

Elle n'y peut rien.

Elle se concentre sur ce qu'elle a à faire ce soir là.

Le garçon brun lui regarde la voiture partir sans bouger.

Ses bras ballants le long de son corps trahissent son désarroi.

Maintenant il n'a vraiment plus rien.

Il est seul.

Plus personne ne viendra le chercher.

Il n'est plus un enfant que l'on peut prendre en pitié, que l'on peut vouloir former comme l'ont fait Odin et J.

Il a 17 ans, il est presque un adulte.

Sa main droite effleure l'arme qu'il a toujours contre la hanche.

La tentation de la sortir et d'en finir lui vient.

Sa vie n'a jamais eu de valeur en tant qu'individu, il n'en avait qu'en tant que soldat.

Il n'est plus un soldat.

Il ne lui reste plus qu'à mourir.

Ses doigts agiles défont l'étui et tirent l'arme, mais alors qu'il la porte à sa tempe et ferme les yeux, les yeux vifs et le sourire de Duo lui viennent à l'esprit.

Les derniers mots que le pilote aux cheveux longs a prononcé avant de partir.

"On va enfin pouvoir commencer à vivre enfin les gars !"

Commencer à vivre...

Les yeux bleus du garçon se rouvrent.

Vivre...

Il regarde l'arme avec dégoût puis la lance le plus loin possible de lui.

Le holster suit le même chemin.

Le garçon brun tremble de tout son corps.

Il veut vivre !

Même si cela lui fait peur.

Même s'il se sent seul.

Il recule jusqu'aux marches de la maison et s'y assoit, porte ses mains à son visage et laisse couler des larmes trop longtemps retenues.

Toutes les larmes que l'enfant qu'il était n'avait pas le droit de verser.

Toutes les larmes qu'il a gardé en lui tant d'années.

Il va vivre, oui...

Même si l'idée d'être seul lui déchire le cœur.

Il se perd tant dans ses larmes, dans sa peine qu'il n'entend pas le bruit de pas s'approchant de lui.

Un pas léger, une personne qui ne veut pas le surprendre mais qui ne sait trop que faire à le voir ainsi, le visage entre les mains, à voir les larmes qui coulent entre les doigts fins.

Finalement l'arrivant parvient tout à côté du garçon brun et se risque à lui parler.

Un seul mot, son nom.

- Heero.

Le brun frissonne et laisse retomber ses mains, incrédule.

Il fixe avec surprise celui qui se tient devant lui.

Il est bien le dernier qu'il pensait voir revenir.

Mais il ne peut pas le confondre avec un autre, pas avec cette couleur d'yeux et cette longue natte qui lui bat les reins.

- Duo...

L'adolescent natté lui sourit, pose un genoux en terre et, tirant un mouchoir de sa poche lui essuie le visage avec douceur, comme il le ferait à un enfant.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Heero ? Demande t'il.

- Réléna...

- Laisse moi deviner... elle est venue te dire qu'elle te quittait parce que tu n'es pas assez bien pour elle... soupire Duo.

Heero hoche la tête en signe d'affirmation, la gorge trop serrée pour dire un mot de plus.

Alors même Duo pense cela ?

Qu'il n'est pas assez bien pour Réléna ?

Il sent ses yeux le piquer à nouveau, signe de nouvelles larmes prêtes à sortir.

Duo réalise la direction que prennent les pensées du brun et fait la grimace.

- C'est elle qui n'est pas digne de toi ! s'exclame t'il.

Les yeux du brun s'écarquillent de surprise.

Il ne s'attendait pas à une telle affirmation.

Il n'arrive pas à y croire.

Duo lui sourit.

- Je sais que tu n'y crois pas, mais je suis sérieux.

- Tu ne peux pas être sérieux, elle est...

- Une sale gamine trop gâtée qui ne sait pas ce qu'elle rate en te laissant.

Heero soupire.

Il s'en doutait, le natté est en train de se payer sa tête.

- Réléna n'est pas une sale gamine trop gâtée. murmure t'il.

Duo hausse les épaules.

- Si tu le dis, en attendant, elle t'a bien jeté la princesse de Sank et ça c'est moche.

Heero baisse les yeux.

Duo s'assoit sur les marches à ses côtés.

- tu veux qu'on en parle ? demande t'il.

- Non. répond Heero soulagé que l'autre lui laisse le choix d'un échappatoire.

Il se demande pourquoi le châtain est revenu alors qu'il était si heureux de partir quelques heures plus tôt, si impatient de commencer une nouvelle vie.

Pardon, de commencer à vivre enfin.

Il coule un regard discret vers le natté.

Comme toujours ce dernier sourit mais son sourire semble un peu forcé.

Heero y trouve un sujet de discussion, un moyen de ne plus penser à sa solitude.

Puisque Duo est revenu.

Il doit savoir pourquoi.

Le plus simple est encore de le demander sans détour.

- Pourquoi es tu revenu ?

- Je pensais me réinstaller ici quelques temps.

- Pourquoi ?

Duo se relève et lui fait face, lui fait un clin d'œil malicieux.

- Parce qu'elle est loin de tout et confortable, que demander de mieux ?

Heero fronce les sourcils.

Cette réponse ne cadre pas avec ce que disait Duo le matin même.

Il se redresse lui aussi et croise les bras.

- Dis-moi la vérité.

Duo rougit et soupire.

- Ca n'a pas collé avec Hilde, elle voulait une petite vie rangée.

- Et tu as compris ça seulement aujourd'hui ? s'étonne Heero.

- Oui, c'est dingue non ? Ces nanas, elles sont douées pour nous surprendre.

Heero songe à part soi qu'il se contenterait bien d'une petite vie rangée lui.

Une fois encore le natté semble deviner le sens que prennent ses pensées et secoue la tête.

- Non. laisse t'il tomber.

- Non ? répéte Heero.

- Tu ne peux pas te contenter d'une petite vie rangée.

L'affirmation contrarie Heero.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? demande t'il avec humeur.

Duo ne se démonte pas.

- Je te connais depuis deux ans Heero. Tu t'ennuierai à mourir dans une petite vie rangée, il te faut du mouvement, de l'action.

Heero commence à soupçonner un plan prévu de longue date.

Un plan qui visiblement le concerne.

- Ce qui veut dire ?

- Que tu as besoin d'apprendre à vivre.

Heero hausse les épaules et se détourne.

Il ne voit pas très bien où Duo veut en venir.

Mais le natté n'a pas fini.

- Et moi aussi. ajoute t'il avec un large sourire.

Il se rapproche d'Heero, l'entoure de ses bras.

- Apprends avec moi Heero.

Il pose son menton sur l'épaule du brun.

- Je veux savoir comment vivent des adolescents normaux, je veux découvrir ce qu'ils font, comment ils s'amusent, ce qu'ils mangent... je veux sortir en boite, cuisiner...

- Cuisiner ? relève Heero surpris.

- Oui.

- Tu n'as jamais aimé cuisiner pendant qu'on était en guerre.

- Heero, faire réchauffer des conserves ou bidouiller des plats de fortune en cinq minutes et en restant sur ses gardes parce qu'on risque de se faire attaquer ce n'est pas de la cuisine pour moi.

Heero hoche la tête.

Il ne peut lui donner tort.

Mais il reste un détail d'importance.

- Tu n'as pas besoin de moi pour faire ça.

Il tente de s'écarter de Duo mais ce dernier n'entend pas le laisser partir.

- Si Heero, j'ai besoin de toi.

- Tu peux très bien le faire tout seul.

La joue de Duo se presse un peu plus contre l'épaule d'Heero.

Sa voix atteint les oreilles du brun, assourdie par le chagrin.

Il est au bord des larmes.

Lorsqu'il a réalisé qu'Hilde et lui n'avaient pas la même vision de l'avenir il s'est senti trahi, il a préféré partir sans tarder, pour cacher son chagrin.

Il espérait trouver la maison vide, avoir le temps de se reprendre.

Mais Heero était là.

En larmes.

Comme il n'était pas loin de l'être.

Il a cru qu'ils pourraient partager quelque chose.

Mais Heero ne veut pas de lui visiblement.

Il se laisse aller enfin, il avoue.

- Je peux oui... mais je ne veux pas... je ne veux plus être seul Heero.

Il retient encore ses larmes.

Heero doit le trouver bien assez faible déjà.

Inutile d'en rajouter.

Un silence suit, pendant lequel ils ne bougent pas.

Heero sent le poids de cette tête sur son épaule, il perçoit les larmes que l'autre ne verse pas dans le son de sa respiration.

Il réalise soudain qu'il n'est plus seul.

Il n'est plus inutile.

Duo est là...

Duo a besoin de lui.

Il pose sa main sur la chevelure nattée, maladroit mais décidé.

- D'accord.

Duo se redresse, le fixe avec surprise.

Heero fait la moue, contrarié que sa main ait été délogée si vite.

- D'accord ? demande Duo pour en avoir confirmation.

- Oui. Apprends avec moi Duo. Apprenons à vivre. Ensemble.

FIN


End file.
